


the morning after | a percabeth oneshot

by eszuken



Series: percabeth oneshots!! [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Femininity, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Morning Kisses, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, annabeth being treated like a princess, girly!annabeth, percabeth breaking my heart lol, they actually just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eszuken/pseuds/eszuken
Summary: “I just...” Annabeth pulled the covers up over her chest and sighed, looking at percy. “I just love you. Like.. so much.”“Annabeth.” He breathed. “I love you too. Those words mean a million more.”-in which annabeth and percy share something so special
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots!! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110911
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	the morning after | a percabeth oneshot

The morning after could be explained in many ways through Annabeth’s mind.

Sometimes, it could feel uncomfortable and dirty, guilty or exhausting. Other times, this morning for instance, it could be described as divine, light, warm, and quiet.

After making love so softly to each other last night and crashing over the edge, Annabeth and Percy fell asleep in a tangled mess of legs and lazy kisses.

But, not long before Annabeth cried. 

—

Percy was still kissing her neck, everything coming to a slow end, when tears fell from Annabeth's eyes.

Soon enough, she was a waterfall, tears not stopping. Percy lifted his head to look at her when she let out a sob.

“What? What’s wrong?” He looked down at her. Percy held her chin and tilted it back and forth, also then lightening his already delicate grip on her waist. “Did I hurt you?”

Annabeth shook her head, trying to sooth the worried look in his green eyes without saying anything. 

To be honest, Annabeth didn’t know why she was crying. It was something about this Saturday night with Percy, in the fluffy white bedding and only the night lights of the city, casting a soft glow into their apartment bedroom. 

It was something about how they showed each other their love in various different ways. Something about how quiet and communicative it was, and how they were both sober, knowing this was something they wanted— something special.

Or, maybe it was because Annabeth felt confident in her slim body and her floral lingerie. The one she had bought for herself, but was finally ready to share with Percy. She was confident in just being a girl, and being feminine. And making love, not just having sex, felt so right.

Annabeth sat up and Percy did too. He wiped her tears with his thumbs and whispered sweet nothings into her ears, telling her that everything was okay.

“I just...” Annabeth pulled the covers up over her chest and sighed, looking at percy. “I just love you. Like.. so much.”

Percy dropped his hands. He knew Annabeth loved him, obviously. But this moment, this scene? It felt like something more, love he hadn’t felt with her since he fell into Tartarus for her.

“Annabeth.” He breathed. “I love you too. Those words mean a million more.”

—

Annabeth woke up to the birds chirping. She turned sleepily, ready to hug Percy, when she felt the right side of the bed was empty.

She opened her eyes and panicked for a second, then hearing the knife against the cutting board muffled by the closed door of their bedroom.

Annabeth smiled slightly to herself, and sat up leaning against the headboard and the other hand toying with the necklace around her neck.

She yawned, feeling the Sunday sunlight against her skin. She had never felt this calm before, so perfect.

Annabeth dangled her legs over the bed and arched her back, her hands clasped over her head stretching.

She stood up and slipped on the white lacy lingerie that was thrown onto the floor last night. It was a white romantic styled bra with subtle floral embroidery and intimate lace that created frills on the underwear and mesh straps and cups that brought attention away from the underwire.

Annabeth slipped on a silk see through type slip dress. One thin strap fell off the shoulder on accident, but Annabeth was too excited to see Percy right now that she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

She opened the door ever so softly and padded down the hallway quietly. Walking mostly on her toes, she walked into the opening of the apartment where the living room and kitchen were set up.

Clasping her hands she suddenly felt nervous. But it was just Percy, and it wasn’t their first time. Though it was different.

Percy must have sensed her because he turned around in the middle of cutting strawberries and smiled. “Good morning.”

Annabeth came closer to him and tilted her head. “Morning.” She took the spatula and flipped the French Toast Percy was making. “Almost burned it.”

“I was just about to flip it. Let me do something for you, just this once.” Percy pleaded.

Annabeth laughed and hugged his neck, standing on the tips of her toes. All Percy was wearing was black sweatpants and white socks, his hair messier than it ever was.

“You do a lot for me.” Annabeth kissed his cheek.

“You look beautiful.” Percy breathed, setting down the small knife and hugging her arched back.

Annabeth buried her nose in the crook of his neck and laughed. “Yeah?” She mumbled.

“Yes. Beautiful and happy and elegant.”

“Thank you!” Annabeth pulled back smiling.

She sat on the couch with a blanket over her legs, reading a book while Percy finished up breakfast.

When he did, he brought it to her as if she were a princess. 

Just like last night, when he kissed her and held her just like she was one too.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gods I love them so much.
> 
> If you can’t tell already I’m a big fan of girly Annabeth and something I’ve been working on is being comfortable and in love with not necessarily my body, but being a girl.
> 
> Femininity is something I want to love and embrace, and up until now I feel as if I haven’t had the time or care to care for myself.
> 
> I hope you can all find joy in being yourself and I hope you do because you’ll be the one living with yourself forever.
> 
> Drink water, get some rest, set some goals, do yoga, and mediate! Have a wonderful spring season.


End file.
